


TommyInnit's Canonical Death

by Empty_Sachel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending, Some characters are just there for a bit, Temporary Character Death, The Prison, based off of a vod, is it though - Freeform, proving a point, that should be a tag, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Sachel/pseuds/Empty_Sachel
Summary: [TommyInnit was slain by Dream]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	TommyInnit's Canonical Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Tommy's vod "Tommy's trapped in prison with Dream" and some of the reactions of other smp members. 
> 
> Just know I didn't go back and forth with the reactions so what I wrote may not be accurate.

[TommyInnit was slain by Dream] 

  
=====

  
The first it was announced everyone stood frozen. _TommyInnit was slain by Dream?_ Everyone asked themselves. 

Tubbo and Ranboo were the first to go to the prison. 

  
=====

  
_“He's gone,” Sam said, the façade of a warden slipping. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t make it.”_

  
_Tubbo tilted his head to the side, glancing at Ranboo briefly. Ranboo seemed to hold the same confusion in his expression, if the raised eyebrow was any telling. Tubbo looked back at Sam._

_“Who's gone, Sam?” the boy asked._

_The creeper hybrid took off his mask and raised his hand to wipe the tears now falling from his eyes. “Tom- Tommy is gone. I couldn’t get there in time.” Sam's voice was heavy with grief and dread._

_Tubbo's eyes widened for a moment. Tommy is…dead? No. “No,” Tubbo echoed his thoughts. “I don’t believe that Tommy's dead. I don’t think so.”_

_“Me neither, maybe they faked it?” Ranboo said from beside him, piping in to the conversation._

_“He's dead, Tubbo. He was beaten to death by Dream,” Sam persisted, still tearing up. How is Tubbo taking this news so lightly? His best friend just died. “And you saw the announcement. He’s dead, Tubbo.” Sam repeated._

_“Dream?” Tubbo scoffed. “Dream's in prison, Sam. He couldn’t possibly get to Tommy.”_

_The warden sighed. “Tommy was stuck in the prison, I couldn’t let him out because of a security issue. I only wish I’d been quicker with dealing with it.” Sam clenched his fist. If only._

_Tubbo's nonchalant stance turned tense. He stood up straight and stopped pacing around carelessly. Ranboo also tensed a little from beside Tubbo, the hybrid sensing that maybe this wasn’t as light as they would’ve thought._

_“Stuck? How’d he get stuck?” the brunette asked. Was his best friend actually dead?_

_“Like I said, there was a security issue and I couldn't let him out until I found out what it was.” Sam looked sadly at Tubbo, a thousand apologies hidden behind his eyes._

_Tubbo faltered a bit. He started to frown more, shoulders slumping. There was a pressure behind his eyes that he refused to let flow._

_So Tommy is dead?_

_Tubbo didn’t want to believe it, but that was the truth. He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. Tubbo raised his head and met red and green. Ranboo was crouching beside him. When had he fallen to the ground?_

_Sam was still stood in front of them, mask back on. Though Tubbo could clearly see tear streaks going down his face._

_Ranboo raised a hand to wipe away Tubbo’s tears. When had he started crying? “It's alright, Tubbo,” Ranboo tried to comfort._

_Tubbo sniffed and rose to his feet, Ranboo following. Now standing he wiped his own tears hoping for them to stop, they didn’t. He then faced Sam and gave him an acknowledging nod._

_“That sucks.” Two words were spoken, seemingly meaningless but held so much emotion. His friend, his best friend is dead. And he was killed by Dream of all people. Tubbo couldn’t have felt worse._

_Ranboo was left a little confused, but Sam somehow caught on the hidden meaning of the words. “I’ll be leaving now. I have to go check on Dream.” Sam's tone seemed to lower an octave when mentioning the green man._

_Tubbo nodded and walked away, still wiping tears. Ranboo was quick to be by his side and comforted his friend. He caught on the meaning of the two words when they were far enough away from the prison when Tubbo broke down._

=====

  
When it was announced Jack Manifold celebrated. And after a few hours have passed went on to tell a few others. 

  
======

_“He’s dead?” Quackity asked._

_Jack looked to the ground. Quackity was one of those who had a more and less reaction to Tommy's death. He kept a neutral face yet his voice wavered every time he spoke a word._

_Quackity looked at the prison from the path they stood on. “Ah, I see.”_

  
=====

  
_“Tommy’s dead, Ant,” Jack told Antfrost. The feline hadn’t had a big reaction to the boy's death. Maybe it had half to do with him being corrupted by the egg?_

_Jack didn’t know, nor did he want to know. So he told Antfrost and walked away._

  
=====

  
Everyone else's reaction had been what you’d expect to see when someone died. Looks of sorrow, cries filled of regret, eyes dulled to the same degree as that of a ghost. 

Some chose not to fully acknowledge the death and simply moved on with their day. 

  
=====

  
Tommy felt his head ache. He opened his eyes and was met with a blinding light. He immediately closed them again and only fully opened them once they’ve adjusted enough. 

He looked around and saw that he was facing a beautiful sunset over a field half filled with trees. He heard music – _Mellohi_ \-- playing and turned to see a jukebox placed a few feet from him. He recognized the scene and relaxed a little. 

“Hello, Tommy.” 

Tommy jumped and looked to where the voice came from. A brunette sat beside him on the oak bench; beanie atop his head, the revolution uniform present as is attire, blues and reds and golds tailored beautifully together. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, uncertainty enveloped his voice. 

Wilbur turned to Tommy with a gentle smile. “Wasn't expecting to see you here anytime soon.” 

Tommy hesitated for a moment before speaking. “So I am dead?” It was phrased like a question but meant as a statement. 

Wilbur hummed in response and looked at the setting sun. Oranges and reds danced together in the sky along with pinks and light purples. The bright ball was already half way down the horizon. 

“So, mind telling me how you died?” Wilbur asked casually, as if it were a normal question. Which it was, for him anyway. 

Tommy looked towards the sunset as well. “Got stuck in the prison. I was beaten to death by Dream,” he answered after a few moment's hesitation. 

Wilbur’s gaze went to Tommy, abandoning the view for the reason that Tommy just said that he was killed by _Dream._

“What?” he said almost instantly. Confusion and fury filled the musicians eyes. _Dream_ killed Tommy? He killed his _brother?_

Tommy sighed. “Yeah.. Yeah. Got taken down by the fucker himself. And over a petty little argument.” 

Wilbur was fuming, although he didn’t show it. Dream had murdered his brother, over what? Another petty argument? Does all that man seek violence? Then again Wilbur doesn’t know what they fought about, but his brother seems fairly upset so he assumed it wasn’t worth his life to be taken away. 

Wilbur stopped imagining all the ways he could hurt Dream when he heard a sniffle come from beside him. He focused his eyes on his brother and saw that he was shaking ever so slightly. 

Wilbur frowned a bit and closed the gap between him and Tommy. He held the boy – because that’s all he was, a _boy_ – close and rubbed his arm gently. Tommy started to sob, tears making their way down his face. Wilbur just held him, whispering sweet and comforting words to him. “It wasn’t supposed to be your time,” he whispered at some point. 

Tommy was sobbing into his brother's chest when he felt a piercing pain go through his stomach. He audibly winced and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Wilbur pulled back, worried. He looked over his brother, Tommy was doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Tommy? Toms can you hear me?” Wilbur asked the younger, concern lacing his voice. 

All at once Tommy just felt _pain._ A lot of it. He felt his arm get so very sore and he could’ve sworn he felt bruises start to litter his body – that’s what it felt like anyway. He also felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut, hence the pain in his stomach. The blonde tried to hold back his

cries but failed as more pain piled. He let out a painful cry as he fell from the bench and onto the grass. His body was aching so much, wanting to be freed from the agony it was being put through. 

Wilbur quickly crouched down beside his brother, hands hovering thinking of what to do. 

“Tommy. Tommy, can you open your eyes?” Wilbur asked. 

Tommy opened his eyes enough for him to see Wilbur, but the scenery seems to have shifted. 

_Why is there obsidian over there?_

“Obsid-dian…” Tommy managed between grunts of pain. 

Wilbur was confused for a second before realizing what was happening. 

Wilbur smiled sadly and picked Tommy up, cradling the younger closer to him. Tommy was still curled in on himself trying to make the pain stop. 

“Shh, Toms. It’ll be alright. All will be fine,” he said in a gentle tone. 

Tommy whined and not long after, he faded away. 

“It isn’t your time yet.” Wilbur stood and sat back down on the bench, watching the sunset once more. 

  
=====

  
Tommy gasped. His breathing heavy and his vision blurring in and out. 

He opened his eyes, no longer meeting grass lit up by the sunset but rather cold obsidian. 

He sat himself up and finally took a look around. His eyes widened.

_I’m back in the prison._

He tried to stand but was immediately pushed back down. He looked up at whoever pushed him, prepared to cuss them out, but he already knew who it was. 

Dream stood over him, hand gripped tightly on his shoulder. A smirk could be seen on the mans half covered face. 

“Who’s the liar now, Tommy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pain.
> 
> How are we doing? :)


End file.
